Mi Amor Secreto
by Usami CSensei
Summary: Bella Swan nos cuenta su historia de su verdadero Amor secreto. Poco a poco se da cuenta que quiere a su mejor amigo de otra forma, sin darse cuenta que a sus demas amigos tambien los lastima. Los personajes le pertenecen a Estephenie Meyer,pero la historia es totalmente Mia. Espero disfruten leerla


**PREFACIO:**

¿Las cosas pueden cambiar de un odio a un amor? ¿De una amistad a un amor? Quizá sea algo común para muchos, pero lo que no lo hace común, son las diferentes historias que suelen tener las personas.. Y lo más dudoso es la respuesta.. ¿Te ha pasado?

Todos alguna vez, le puede pasar, que de una simple amistad, se lleguen a enamorar.¿Pero porque no decirle a ese alguien que lo ama? ¿Por temor? ¿Por temor a perder su amistad? ¿Por ganarse un odio del?  
Pasaba lo mismo con Isabella Swan ,una chica de 16 años, enamorada de Edward Cullen, un joven engreído y egoísta.  
Pero si ella le decía esas simples palabras "Te amo" la llevaría a la duda y tristeza ya que ella estaba segura que perdería la poca amistad que tenían.  
Se sospechaba que Jacob también quería a Bella, ya que de tanta burla a su amiga, fue pasada por abrazos, besos en la mejillas y un "Hola" cariñoso, además de regalos. ¿Cómo no sospecharlo? ¿Cómo no sospechar que el Joven Emmett, también amaba a Bella? Aunque el solo se burlaba de ella y trataba de acercarse más .  
Sus sentimientos estaban hechos un lio, sabía que amaba a Edward con su corazón, pero quería mucho a Jacob, ya no tan solo como amistad, sino como algo mas. A Emmett lo veía igual como el típico chico burlón pero pronto ya no sería desprecio, sería algo más sencillo como el cariño… y quizá algo más.  
Las dificultades y problemas que tuvo le causaban un gran dolor, así que decidió ignorar a Edward Jacob y Emmett y antes de que ellos se diesen cuenta, ella desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, olvidando todo, dejando todo atrás y empezando de nuevo.

10 años después, sucede lo inesperado y se encuentra con ellos.. Mas sin embargo, después de mucho Tiempo Bella deja su miedo y le dice sus sentimientos a Edward.

¿Sera que Edward la odie ahora? ¿O el sentimiento será mutuo? ¿Quizá se empeoraron las cosas? ¿O quizás fue para mejor?

**Capitulo 1: **

2 años llenos de bromas risas e insultos.  
Edward y Jacob, esos tontos sin remedio, los 2 no se llevaban muy bien, pero se veían bien juntos. (¿O yo creía eso?)  
Desde que los conocí, definitivamente no hubo día en el que me aburriera.  
Jamás olvidare la primera vez que los conocí..

_*************************************FLASH BLACK********************************_

_ Era un nuevo año en la escuela superior, los rumores corrían de que nos tocarían uno de los muchos profesores gruñones y malos de la escuela, estaba nerviosa, nuestra tutora pronto llegaría y lo único que sabía era que era una de las peores.._  
_ Cuando llego, puso orden al salón, como cualquier otro profesor. Yo estaba lista, o al menos yo creía eso. Sabía que siempre me tocaban con los mas desastrosos y aun seguía sin encontrar la razón.. ¿Por qué será?_

_ -MM...¿Isabella Swan?.-Pregunto la maestra viendo a todos lados. Salí de mis pensamientos en cuando dijo mi nombre, alzando mi mano.-¿Isabella Swan?.-Volvió a preguntar viendo a todos lados. Había tanta gente amontada en la fila, y yo no siendo ni tan alta ni tan baja pero sin lograr verme. Cuando finalmente pude llegar hasta donde estaba ella, me vio de arriba abajo._

_ -Espero que para la próxima pongas más atención y escuches tu nombre.-Dijo molesta. Pero yo tampoco tenía la culpa, así que lo deje pasar y asentí.-Te sentaras en aquellas mesa, por favor.- No quería voltear a ver, sabía que mi asiento asignado no sería el mejor, sabía que me tocaría con alguien realmente molesto…_  
_ -¡Mira Black! ¡Billy Suwan se sentara cerca de nosotros! ¿Qué deberías hacer? .-Finalmente después de terminar la secundaria, pensé que había perdido a esos dos tipos molestos, pero estaba equivocada, incluso aquí tendría que verlos, no solo a diario, sino a lado mío. ¿Qué acaso no bastaban los años en la secundaria?_  
_ -Ñoña ¿Harás mi tarea?.-Dijo Jacob molestándome._  
_ -Si Suwan, no creo que eso le moleste a una rata de biblioteca.-Dijo el mas engreído de los dos: Edward._  
_ Los dos comenzaron a reírse y yo solo trate de ignorarlos.. Pero llego un punto en el que no pude soportarlos mas.. y explote._  
_ -¡YA! ¡YA CALLENSE PAR DE ESTUPIDOS!.-Grite sin rodeos, aun cuando estábamos en clase, no me importo. Así que cuando finalmente me di cuenta, los demás alumnos y la Profesora me veían. Me moría de la vergüenza._  
_ -Swan, Cullen y Black una palabra más y los sacare de mi clase.-Dijo la Profesora amenazadora. Suspire algo aliviada, pero el alivio se fue cuando voltee a verlos y se estaban riendo.. ¿De qué rayos se reían?_  
_ Y entonces cuando me decidí a preguntarles porque se estaban riendo, alguien abrió la puerta de un azotón._  
_ Todos volteamos a ver quien llegaba tan tarde a clase y lo que me sorprendió fue ver a una chica de cabello en forma de picos apuntando a diferentes lados, y de un tamaño parecido a un Gnomo, con una respiración cortada y la mochila a punto de caerse.. junto con ella encima._  
_ -¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?.-Pregunto la profesora molesta._  
_ -Yo… Me dijeron que este era el salón 1.B.. ¿Es este?.-Pregunto sin rodeos, viéndola fijamente._  
_ -Si..Entonces dígame Jovencita.. ¿Por qué tan tarde?.-Pregunto la Profesora molesta._  
_ -Razones Personales que después tendremos tiempo para platicar, pero ahora, usted está a mitad de la clase no? No creo que sea bueno que después de que yo la haya interrumpido, usted alargue mas esto. Me llamo Alice Brandon, un gusto Maestra. ¿Puedo pasar?.-Dijo sin más, dejando a todos anonadados. La maestra asintió levemente y le asigno el lugar. Supongo que tengo suerte, ya que se sentaba delante de mí, era una ventaja no estar tan sola con esos dos.._

_ Después de un rato, comencé a aburrirme, la clase estaba siendo algo fastidiosa así que voltee a ver qué hacían ellos, algo curiosa. Cuando me di cuenta, Edward se estaba durmiendo y Jacob tenía un plumón, así que comenzó a pintarle la cara. Realmente era chistoso y cuando Jacob se dio cuenta de que lo observaba me sonrió._  
_ -No dirás nada..¿Verdad?.-Dijo alzando la ceja. Negué la cabeza, esto era algo muy cómico. Agarro su teléfono celular y le tomo una foto. Comencé a reírme de la expresión que tenia Edward y cuando me di cuenta, la pequeña chica de adelante Alice, comenzaba a reír conmigo, junto con Jacob. Fue uno de esos días que no creo olvidar.._

_ ***********************FIN FLASH BLACK*************************_  
Tenia demasiados recuerdos de ellos, momentos buenos como malos, pero más los buenos, las cosas habían cambiado desde que estábamos en la escuela superior, me preguntaba porque antes no los había tratado, pero supongo que porque no me di tiempo de conocerlos mas..  
_**************************************FLASH BLACK*************************_  
_ -Hey Bella, reacciona.-Me dijo Edward en el oído y al momento reaccione._  
_ -¿Qué paso?.-Le dije en un susurro, puesto que el profesor de Matemáticas estaba dando su aburrida clase._  
_ -Black propone, que si le ponemos silicón a la silla de Newton.-Dijo sonriendo. Le sonreí en señal de que aceptaba, así que cuando estábamos a punto de salir al receso, esperamos a que todos salieran y pusimos silicón a su silla. Realmente esperaba ver la cara de Mike. Después de nuestro diminuto descanso entramos algo emocionados, algo raro en Edward, Jacob, Alice y yo. Cuando nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, todos volteamos a ver a Mike quien al darse cuenta que lo veíamos de lejos, sospecho que tramábamos algo._  
_ -¿Qué?.-Nos pregunto a los 4 y todos negamos con la cabeza, y volteamos a otro lado._  
_ -¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase para que se de cuenta?- Me dijo Edward demasiado cerca de mi cara para mi mayor gusto._  
_ -¿Por qué?.-Le dije sin pensar. Su mirada divertida era una expresión que amaba tanto, así como su sonrisa torcida, esa era mi favorita…_  
_ -¿Por qué?.-Me pregunto confundido._  
_ -Ah…¡Dentro de poco se dará cuenta!…ya verás.-Le dije saliendo de mi transe. Quería ver la sonrisa que me dedicaría siempre que le decía algo convincente y justo como lo dije, me dedico esa sonrisa.. Mi corazón dio un respingo cuando lo hizo...Y entonces cuando Mike trato de pararse simplemente no pudo..el silicón se había secado en su trasero, Mike suspiro pesadamente y volteo a vernos… Tratando de disimular nos reímos, pero fue casi imposible, su expresión era una de las mejores que había visto. No se levanto ni hizo ningún movimiento, solo se quedo sentado hasta terminar las clases y esperar que todos se fueran. Cuando trato de despegarse de la silla, su pantalón se rompió y casi huyendo y escondiendo sus vergüenzas se fue directamente a su auto._

_ **************************************FIN FLASH BLACK***************************_

Disfrutaba tener esos recuerdos siempre que iba de camino al Pequeño Instituto de Forks, siempre me sacaban una sonrisa, un suspiro..  
¿Suspiro? ¿Por qué suspiro? Ya habían pasado tiempo y ahora pronto saldríamos, y quizá no nos volveríamos a ver.. ¿O sí?  
Hasta ahora no lo había pensado del todo, ellos se habían vuelto muy importantes para mí y simplemente dejarlos sería un gran dolor…

-Hey hola Bella.-Saludo alguien. Esa voz se tornaba poco a poco burlona y sabia de quien se trataba…-¿Qué hay? ¿Por qué tan metida en tus pensamientos Suwan?.-Dijo riendo levemente Emmett. ¿Es que acaso no se cansaba ya todos los días de hacerme burla? ¿No conforme lo tenía que ver incluso camino escuela? Esto era molesto.  
¿Incluso extrañaría a este enorme oso que desde que me vio no hacía nada más que hacer miserable mi vida? Quizá si, después de todo el muchas veces me defendió..

_*************************FLASH BLACK******************_

_Había pasado 1 mes desde que habíamos entrado, cada vez me llevaba mejor con Edward y Jacob, así como con la pequeña Gnomo que hasta ahora sabia que amaba comprar. Lamentablemente ninguno de los dos estaba cerca, después de causarle muchos problemas a los profesores llegaron a un acuerdo de separarnos, poco faltaba para que nos cambiaran de clase. Y justo antes de que comenzara la clase, un chico muy musculoso, alto y parecido a un oso, entraba por la puerta seguido de un Profesor._

_-Alumnos, quiero presentarles a un nuevo estudiante de transferencia..-Dijo el Profesor haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera hablar._  
_-Mi Nombre es Emmett McCarty.-Dijo algo incomodo pero sin importancia. Pensé que sería alguien lindo, un buen tipo pero a los pocos minutos me arrepentí al saber que era un papanatas, engreído, vanidoso y presumido. Para mi desgracia, se sentó a lado mío y en cuanto eso paso todas las chicas de mi salón lo veían. Estaba arrepentida de haber dicho que este tipo era "lindo", era todo lo contrario a eso._  
_-Hey tu ¿No me hablaras? ¿Dime cuál es tu nombre?.-Dijo jalando mi hombro, con una voz coqueta._  
_-Eso a ti no te importa.-Dije ignorándolo por completo._  
_-Um Ya veo.. Si está bien.. Gracias guapa.-Dijo hablando con alguien más._  
_-Así que eres Isabella Swan.. ¿Dime porque estas tan flaca? No me gustan las chicas huesudas sabes?.-Dijo. Esto era tan molesto, sin saber cómo tratarlo…._  
_Sabia que esto iba a ser difícil después de su llegada…_

_**************************************FIN FLASH BLACK******************************_

-¿Bella?.-Pregunto después de un rato.  
-Nada, no pasa nada, solo tengo sueño. -Mentí, aunque después de todo no era del todo mentira.  
-A veces me pregunto porque mientes tanto…-Susurro.  
-¿Qué?.-Le pregunte.  
-Pues…  
-¡Bella! ¡McCarty! Van a paso de tortugas.. ¿Van a subir o quieren llegar tarde?.-Dijo esa voz tan reconocible. Era la de Edward, venia junto con Jacob en su volvo.  
Detuvieron el carro y abrieron la puerta, mire el reloj y faltaba poco para empezar las clases, teníamos que apresurarnos.  
-Después me dices.-Le dije a Emmett.  
-Ah.. si Claro..-Dijo suspirando pesadamente, subiendo al auto. ¿Pero que le pasaba?  
-¿Te quedaras ahí Bella o qué?.-Me dijo Jacob alzando una ceja. Solo estaban esperando a que subiera y yo aun metida en mis pensamientos. El día de hoy venia tan distraída.. pero estaba tan feliz con el simple hecho de ver a Edward. ¿Qué era esto?  
Emmett y yo nos acomodamos en los asientos traseros mientras que Jacob iba en el asiento del copiloto.  
Edward iba muy silencioso, se veía raro, algo tenia, esa mirada era nerviosa y no lograba entender del todo la mueca extraña que hizo. Aunque Jacob fuera animadamente platicando ni Edward, Emmett o yo poníamos atención a lo que decía, me di cuenta de que me estaba viendo por el retrovisor, poniéndome algo nerviosa y cuando se dio cuenta de que también lo veía, rápidamente regresaba la mirada a la carretera.  
Cuando por fin llegamos al colegio, Jacob se bajo feliz y animado y cuando vio a Alice, se fue trotando para platicar con ella mientras caminaban directo al salón de clases.. Yo por mi parte me tome mi tiempo para salir, ya que me iba a ir con Emmett al salón, el me estaba esperando hasta que sentí una mano encima de la mía. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando vi que se trataba de Edward.  
-Bella…-Dijo, con la mirada baja, dudoso, nervioso y con esa mueca que tenía desde hace un rato.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?.-Le pregunte temerosa de que me dijera que se sentía mal.  
-Yo..-Dijo aun más nervioso. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué mi corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido? ¿Qué es lo que esperaba oír? ¿Por qué esta emoción…

**Bueno, esta historia esta corregida, fue una de las primeras que hize hace ya mucho tiempo, asi que decidi quitarle y ponerle cosas para mejorarla un poco. Me anime a crear una cuenta en Fanfiction y bueno por aqui estare mucho, con diferentes fanfictions, generos & categorias.  
Solo espero les Guste el Fanfic y disfruten leerlo.**

**¡Pronto actualizare! **

**¡Nos vemos! Saludos.. :3**


End file.
